Cita A Ciegas
by alygator86
Summary: Callie and Arizona set Mark and Teddy up on a blind date


Cita a Ciegas

Disclaimer: If Grey's were mine this would happen

Rating: PG

Summary: Callie and Arizona set Mark and Teddy up on a blind date

Phoebe is my beta of win

Callie and Arizona felt bad for their respective best friends: Mark and Lexie had come to the understanding that it wasn't going to work out between them, and Teddy - she and Andrew were together for only a month before he had to go swoop in and be the trauma guy somewhere else.

Their respective best friends were lonely.

MTMT

Callie almost bounced up to Mark at the nurses' station with a smile on her face.

"I have the perfect girl for you!"

Mark looked at her, his brow furrowed. "Are you setting me up? Don't set me up."

"She's perfect." Callie ignored him. "She wants kids, she's funny and outgoing and perfect for you."

"So you said." He turned his attention back to the chart he was updating. "I don't want to go on a blind date. They never end well."

"Please?" Callie gave him _that_ look. "She's a friend of Arizona's and I said I would help. Please?"

He regarded her for a moment, thinking about it, then relented. "Fine."

MTMT

Arizona sat down next to Teddy in the cafeteria with her tray of food. Callie was in surgery and this was the perfect time to talk to Teddy.

"Hi Teddy! How are you?"

"I'm good," Teddy smiled at her friend. "How are you?"

"I'm fantastic! And you will be too!"

Teddy raised her eyebrow, "Why's that?"

"Because I found the perfect guy for you. You're going to go out with him soon," she replied, proud of herself, before taking a sip of her drink.

"You know I hate blind dates," Teddy almost whined.

"I know, I know," nodded Arizona. "But he's charming and cute and confident. You won't regret it."

Teddy looked at her, still unsure.

"He's a friend of Callie's and you'd be doing me a huuuge favor," she added.

Teddy sighed. "You owe me. Where and when?"

Arizona gave her a huge grin. "I will find out from Callie and get back to you."

MTMT

Teddy got to Joe's five minutes early and sat at a high table. It was lunchtime so there weren't many people in the place and it should be easy to spot the guy.

Mark entered and looked around, not sure exactly what he was looking for. Callie said he'd know. A lot of help that was. He spotted Teddy and decided to say hello. He went over to her table and she looked at him, seeing him approaching in her peripheral vision.

"Hey," He greeted her.

"Hi," she replied with a friendly smile. "How are you?"

"I'm pretty good. How are you?"

"I'm good," she told him.

They sat in silence for a moment before Teddy spoke again. "I'm waiting for someone."

"Me too," he looked around the bar again. "A blind date Callie set me up on."

"Oh yeah? Arizona set me up, too," she told him. Then after a moment she laughed.

Mark looked at her, confused. "What?"

"They set us up with each other! Arizona told me it was with a friend of Callie's," explained Teddy.

He chuckled. "And Callie told me she's a friend of Arizona's."

"How did we not figure it out before?" she asked. It seemed so obvious now.

"I don't know," Mark laughed. "We're here as it is, shall we have some lunch?"

Teddy invited him to sit down and they ordered their food when Joe came around. They chatted about how their mornings had been – Mark had a rhinoplasty and Teddy only had paperwork to finish – and, of course, the weather. It was raining a lot more since it was going into winter.

MTMT

"What did Arizona say to you to get you to come?" Mark asked as he squeezed more ketchup onto his plate.

"Um," she finished her chicken Caesar salad. "She said she found the perfect guy for me and she said you were charming, cute, and confident – which is true," she grinned. "What did Callie say?"

Mark ate a couple fries, "She said that you're perfect for me – you want kids, you're outgoing and funny and that is also true."

Teddy reached over and stole one of his fries. "They are so sneaky!" she ate the fry, "And they're right!"

He was about to reply when frantic beeping started from both of their pagers. He checked his. "It's the pit."

"Mine too,"

They grabbed their things, Mark put some money on the table for their food and they headed across to the hospital.

MTMT

Mark and Teddy were working together in the OR on a patient who had been in a car accident. Teddy had to remove a shard of glass that was not only cutting into his heart but that had managed to end up incredibly close to the veins and arteries.

Mark worked on the other side of the table to reattach the patient's arm, which had been severed just below the elbow. He was working calmly while he could tell Teddy was getting frustrated. Every time she pulled it out just a little, another bleed popped up.

She pulled it out a little more and nicked an artery. Angry at herself, she snapped at scrub nurse. "Crap! I need a clamp! And suction – now!"

"Breathe," Mark told her in a smooth, calm voice as he looked at her from the other side of the table while she worked.

"I am breathing!" she replied, not looking up from her work, "The patient is bleeding and the glass is still in his chest."

"And you'll get it out. But you need to breathe. If you relax a little, you'll have an easier time of getting it out." His voice helped her calm down and be just a little less stressed.

Taking a deep breath as she worked to stop the bleeding, she felt her mind clear. And before she knew it, she had removed the glass and was working on fixing the damage.

MTMTMT

Teddy entered the scrub room while Mark was in the middle of scrubbing out. She grabbed a bar of soap and began to scrub out, too. The only sound was of the running water and scrubbing of hands and arms.

"Thank you," she said, breaking the silence between them.

Bent over the sink rinsing off his arms, he looked over at her. "What for?"

"For what you said in there. I was stressed out and frustrated."

"I know," he smirked, using a towel to wipe off his arms. He was now turned to face her. He leaned against the edge of the sink, watching her.

Teddy smiled and shook her head, looking down again to wash the soap from her arms.

"Go out with me," Mark asked in a way that wasn't a question.

She dried off with a towel. "We tried that once," she reminded him and headed out of the scrub room.

Mark followed her out and caught up to walk next to her. "I know. We should try again. With rules," with that suggestion she stopped walking and he stood in front of her. "Rule number would state that we see each other exclusively."

Teddy looked at him, considering this proposition for a moment. "What are the other rules?"

He smiled, "We could up come with them over dinner."

"Okay," she returned the smile, her body unconsciously moving closer to his.

Mark closed the small distance between them and kissed her softly at first, then slightly deeper when she returned the kiss.

From the nurses' station, Callie and Arizona high-fived. They got them to go on a blind date with each other, the two worked together well in surgery and now they were kissing. Mission complete.

"We are the best matchmakers ever," Arizona boasted with a grin.

"Definitely."


End file.
